Consequences
by True Dawn
Summary: Why should I fight for a world that will not fight for themselves?" Harry has a very different reaction to hearing the prophecy.


_Enough._

You have had enough. Today your godfather is dead and you have learned the entire weight of the wizarding world is on your shoulders. Anger fills you, white how anger that bubbles up inside you and makes you want to howl. Why should you save this world? This world of hypocrites and backstabbers? People who put you up on a pedestal one moment and make you a scapegoat the next.

You have just had…enough. And now you are so tired.

Dumbledore said he didn't tell you because he cared about you. You might have believed him had he not also tell you how closely he watched you. Meaning he knew about the cupboard, the hatred, the verbal abuse. A life of pain and misery. A life you would do anything to escape.

Perhaps, you think darkly, that was the whole point. Dumbledore sent you to hell so you would see his world as heaven, but last remnants of your rose coloured glasses have shattered. If Dumbledore thinks you will fight for him and this illusion of a world, he is sadly mistaken. Not that you were never as naive you appeared. The sorting hat wanted you in Slytherin for a reason.

Dumbledore left you at the Dursley's so you would be grateful to that which would take you away. What he didn't understand is like Tom Riddle, your childhood taught cunning, spite and the need for revenge. Riddle could have been saved if people took the time to notice. And when they didn't he set the world ablaze. You are more like Riddle than even Dumbledore guesses, none known what you've been planning to do to the Dursley's once you come of age.

You are no hero. You went after the Philosopher's Stone because you hated Snape. You went after Ginny because Hermione had been attacked, you fought Voldemort because the alternative was death. None was done because of kindness for the Dursley's destroyed that long ago. It was not for this world, this world that is full of prejudice. A world that supports slavery because trying to change it's too hard. A world that segregates you from the moment you enter it. Half-Blood, Pureblood, Mudblood, Gryffindoor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff. Looking back on it Hufflepuff is truly the only worthwhile house as it is the house that accepts everyone. Not just the brave, the cunning, the intelligent but all who wish to learn. And, (this is what you find most important) a world that will not fight for its self. So why should you?

Not for your so called friends. Ron has long proved he is not truly your friend and Hermione will always trust Dumbledoor over you. She was right about going to the Department of Mysteries, but if Dumbledoor had only told you that Voldemort could manipulate your dreams, you would never have gone. You will never forgive him for that.

Not for Sirius for you never truly knew him. You cared about what he represented, someone that would put you first. He chose revenge against Peter over you once, but he had learnt his lesson. No one else has. You hope wherever he is that he has found peace.

You will not even fight for your parents as you barely remember them. You know they died so you could live. Live. Not exist as the Wizarding World's plaything. If the Wizards knew the prophecy they would demand you fight him, because that would mean they wouldn't have to do anything themselves. You won't. This is not your war.

Dumbledore betrayed you.

Your Classmates turned against you.

The Ministry tried to set you up.

Now its time the Wizarding world learned a lesson.

Actions have consequences and not everything can be erased with a wave of a wand. You did not create Voldemort, the blames lies with others, so it is not up to you do fix it. A prophecy only shows the most probable future it is not set. And this particular future is most probable because it means that the world won't have to fight as long as you do. You did learn something in Divination after all.

As soon as you reach the Dursely's this summer you're leaving. If they find you and drag you back, you will tell them the burden became too much. You will find out where your plan went wrong, wait for them to stop watching you and leave again with a smile on your face.

When the Wizarding world turned its back on Tom Riddle, Voldemort set their world alight. He never learnt to forgive

When the Wizarding world turning its back on you, you realized that despite all your years in Gryffindore, you never learnt to forgive either.

The Wizarding world sent you to hell. It's time to return the favour.

Let the world burn.


End file.
